


This Time

by butimbroken



Series: Buffy Bones Crossovers [16]
Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth (Angel), Gaynor (Tina). Set during 'The Tough Man In The Tender Chicken.' References to BTVS and ATS, especially ATS 'City Of...' As soon as he saw her, it was like a flash... of everything. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

He heard her voice first. His face scrunched up in pain, flashes he couldn't quite make out hitting him. Hard. A name given to him. A waitress. A party. A large house. Fighting. A creature. Loss.

Bones asked him if he were alright silently as the door was opened.

Stepping in, seeing her... it happened again. She had looked up, gotten from her desk, introductions were being made. But during that time Seeley was having a complete out of body experience. In just a matter of seconds he felt like he'd just re-lived hundreds of years of another life. The same life that kept creeping up all the time the past several years.

Life. Death. Love. Loss.

He saw flashes of faces pass through him, names he couldn't recall, how he knew them he couldn't recall. He re-lived emotions... fear, agony, want, everything. He saw places... places he couldn't recall ever being. 

He saw her. The same girl, but different. Younger, but didn't look to be all that much of a difference. He saw a waitress, not accountant. He knew a name... Tina, not Gaynor. He He saw her... but not her.

Bones had to pick up the slack in the meeting with her. He did his part, put on the show, tried to push the thoughts away... but it was not easy.

He also saw her. Buffy. The important blonde that he couldn't shake, nor could he seem to find. It was the first time he'd had such a clear image of her, and so many. Memory after memory had hit him. Including having left her, in darkness, turning to walk away... and that having led him to her. To Tina her anyway.

Somehow.

He couldn't put all the pieces together, but he could see it well enough.

He wanted to ask her... so many things... but Bones was there. He knew exactly how that conversation would go, thinking it was back to he had something wrong with his brain, that he wasn't cured of the tumor or something... because sane people didn't do this, didn't imagine people of another life like this. And the girl... woman... she sure didn't act like she knew who he was anyway.

OoOoO

The second time he saw her, it happened again. Only slightly different.

Before walking into the interviewing room, he had to control himself a little. Booth had the upmost urge to protect her for some reason. He felt like he'd failed her before and needed to do this right. So going in there... having to accuse her of this crime they were in the middle of... ate him up. He didn't believe it, truly didn't. He had some logical reasoning to it... but mostly... it was... well, he wasn't sure what. It wasn't his gut exactly, it was... he just knew.

Because of whoever he used to be. Whoever she used to be.

She wasn't a killer. He knew that much.

And by the end of the interview with her, Special Agent Seeley Booth knew that. Not just... whoever he used to be, not because of that. But because of him, right now, as Agent Booth.

OoOoO

The third time he saw her... once again, it all hit. And more.

He saw it all, everything with Tina. He saw... Doyle, Cordelia. An office building, a lawyer's office, everything. But he couldn't remember so much all the same. He couldn't remember... him.

But he remembered her.

And as he went to tell her what they had found out about her husbands death, he felt overwhelmed that he had gotten this one right. Right as he could anyway.

He apologized to her as he stood in the doorway to leave. This time, not for her husband, not for accusing her of his murder, but for the past.

And for a second, just a second, he thought she remembered it too.


End file.
